


Reflection

by waccharimasu



Series: black and white and red [5]
Category: Akudama Drive (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, M/M, Songfic, cross-posted on write.as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waccharimasu/pseuds/waccharimasu
Summary: Blurred, that is how everything and everyone goes in this city. But there's a saying of once you find the first person you've seen clearly, they would be destinied together with you.They say that they are the polar opposites of each other, cannot link to those feelings called love. But gradually, they starts understanding it.
Relationships: Courier/Cutthroat (Akudama Drive)
Series: black and white and red [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080503
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> I made satsuhako vday fic, but I think this wasn't worthy enough for a return gift aka white day fic.......... But anyways, this was inspired from the song "Aishiai Ai Reflection" by HIMEHINA, I hope you enjoy!

It's been said that you can see a reflection of the person you loved from their eyes. Both of them has never really tasted love before, only those who can be called as “mutual affection”. Each of them tasted the world in a rather bitter way, in solitude and prominent ways of coping with it...

Either killing off people or work until he drop.

But people said that feelings like love can wash one's hatred and loneliness. They don't trust that words. Fate is strange sometimes, maybe that words does mean something important, as they saw each other for the first time. That moment, the blurriness of this world is gone.

The first reflection happened when Courier first sets his eyes on Cutthroat. As clear as water, he can see the killer's all-white appearance by the reflection, glows by the night. It's like looking into a mirror, as he remembers. At first, the violet-eyed Akudama thought it's only his imagination, but what he doesn't know that it was his destiny to link his heart with Cutthroat.

The second time the reflection appears, is when Cutthroat sees Courier by the dark alleyways, winding off after a job. His reflection has the tint of red colors, slightly different. The killer knew something was about to happen with him, so he needs to know about what is the meaning of this vision. So Cutthroat makes his way, to befriend Courier and finding out more of this.

"What a beautiful reflection you had, Courier..." Cutthroat remembers the first thing he said to him

And Courier's answer is always the same. "What reflection? I can't see shit."

Courier lies that he can't see the vision, when he can see the world clearly when he met Cutthroat. He didn't believe such things exists, it must be his thoughts that played around. But, neither the less, Courier accepts Cutthroat in his life.

The third time they see the reflection, is when they first slept together on Courier's safe house, not long after Cutthroat decides to follow him. Now, the strange illuminating colors are combined into a some kind of a kaleidoscope. The two stayed in silence as they stares on each other, unable to ever tell about this strange visions.

“Wouldn't that be weird if we're meant to be together?” Courier asked that night

Cutthroat answered, as if he knew everything. “It won't be that weird. You knew the reflections you seen in me, right?”

“How can someone like you and me stuck in this kind of made-up shit? We're basically polar opposites,” Courier moves away his face, trying to sleep

But the _reflection_ keeps looking at him that night. Until the time they decides to accept each other's love, the visions would not stop.

* * *

Cutthroat made Courier to be his _mirror_ , because he do want to know what love is like. No matter how much he tries to see through it, Courier almost never let out that feeling out from his locked heart. This man is really mysterious, just like the shadow he sees by the mirror.

He gotta initiate, or else they would be stuck on this neverending suffering of to be the polar opposites of each other and not finding out what is the purpose of this whole _relationship_. That is where, Cutthroat sees the continuation of that said reflection, as he first to take Courier's lips into a kiss.

Their relationship is no longer mutual, after that kiss breaks.

They starts to understand, of this strange feeling by their almost neglected hearts. That said polar opposites, begin to blur by the mirror, like how rain puddles being stepped on. More and more the reflected shadow becomes to shape, the more Cutthroat tries to show Courier of this bewildering feelings.

But like a mirror, their _relationship_ is also fragile.

One wrong pressure, and it would break into shiny million pieces.

The killer in white gradually grew fearing of that possibility if he used the wrong moves towards the biker. Courier on other hand, also fearing of whether if he opens his heart once again he would lose it immediately, just like that rainy night of his childhood. Both goes into the uncertainty of the reflections' constant change of mood.

Courier doesn't really hate or like Cutthroat, a perfect mix of both, as he can say. This perfect mix, would it taste bitter? Or would it taste sweet?

* * *

Without realize, Courier starts to feel the genuine determination Cutthroat has when loving him. Although, it may be stained in blood most of times, he sees the reflection of his heart, wanting to love him so bad. Slowly but sure, the lock on his heart were opened, showing the true intention inside.

Courier knew, that living in solitude won't giving him much advantage, so this new page of their relationship could be the answer. The violet-eyed man felt that he's gone back to his younger days, feeling these for the first time. He can feel his heart are racing rapidly, to the constant shower of love Cutthroat shows him.

"I wanna ask you. How do you see me?" Courier ask again, about his reflection

“When I first see you, your reflection has this shadow on your back, it's scary...” the killer in white said

he continues, “But now, the shadow gradually disappears... What did you do to it?”

Courier lets Cutthroat moved closer, filling the gap within them. Then he said, “I don't care about it.”

“ _Awww_ , you're mysterious as ever, angel!” he complaints with a sweet smile

Not once Courier had ever wanted to _break_ the mirror, doesn't want to see the rather dark and evil shadow that reflected within. Cutthroat on the other hand, felt sorry for him for having such deep darkness. He wanted to do what he can, but he's also afraid of _breaking_ the mirror in a way he doesn't want to.

That night, it happens.

The badly wounded Courier, and a crazed Cutthroat. These two were too blinded with all of this foreign feelings, they want to ask each other of whether they love each other. That night, Courier's safehouse were decorated with red blood.

"Go away!!" Cutthroat shouts, suddenly dropping his knives, gripping his head

"If you can't answer it, I'll gonna end this!" Courier says, also holding on to his stab wound by the abdomen

"I said go away! I don't want to hurt you!" That lilac eyes, shines with various emotions

With a click of his tongue, Courier then says, "I like you! Let's settle this down!"

Cutthroat stops wailing. They say when someone says "I like you", you can feel the time had stopped for a while. Now, Courier had certain that he wants to break the mirror, to save his own "reflection". That's gotta be it, the end of this "curse". No more of questioning of one's feelings, no more uncertainties, the final reflection had been casted.

That takes the form of each other.

* * *

Through highs and lows they gone together, they finally understands. Love, is what it made them together. Reflected by their purple-colored eyes are the silhouettes of each other. Now, beyond the reflections, they were together, hand in hand to face this wretched world together. 

“I love you, Courier!” Cutthroat says, linking his pale hands together with Courier's hands

The other sighs in defeat, accepting that somehow childish confession. “I know.”

And that kiss they shared after that, felt so emotional. Finally, their feelings are accepted. Even that kiss only last for a while, but the aftertaste last forever, tasted like tears, blood and a side of sweet candy.


End file.
